


Gem of A Woman

by Kurisuta



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Djinni & Genies, F/M, Fire Magic, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Wishes, luck magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Mana is hired to be Tony Stark's new assistant. He found out from Fury that she is a djinn, a genie. He has need of her fire, her magic, her wishes.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Jinni

I looked around Stark Tower. I had been chosen as an assistant to Tony Stark.

I came in past all the checkpoints to find him hard at work.

“Oh there you are.” Tony said. “The novelist, right?”

“Y-Yeah.” I said. “Not really very famous though.”

“No you’re not.” Tony said. “But your a djinn, right?”

I gave him a look. “Fury told you.”

Tony shrugged. “He can’t keep a secret.”

Tony circled me. “Could I see your powers at work?”

I grinned and my eyes turned crimson as flames blossomed in my hands.

“Like a dragon.” Tony said. “Your eyes blaze when you flame.”

“It’s not all about fire.” I said. “I balance the wishes of the world. It is possible for me to grant wishes and make things like that happen.”

Xxx

“So what do I have to do to get a wish?” Tony asked.

“Is this about your heart?” Mana asked.

“Well yes it is, how’d you guess?” Tony said.

“I can sense illness.” Mana said. “Or I would call it, impurity, in the body.”

“That’s right, you’re a priestess.” Tony said. “So how bout it. Can I have a wish?”

Mana looked at him and appeared to hesitate, then nodded.


	2. Wishes

I touched his heart. “Your wish is to be healed?”

“I already told you that.” Tony said.

Fiery red magic filled his body and healed his heart. “Got a back up to power the suit?”

Tony shook his head sheepishly. “Not really.”

“How about nanobots?” I said, showing him my designs.

“Wow! You’re smart.” Tony said.

“Not to bad for a djinn, huh?” I grinned.

Xxx

Smart. She was so smart.

Together they worked at designing the new suit.

“How bout we make you one too.” Tony said. “You could fly with me.”

“I can already fly.” Mana said. “But I’ve been designing one that works with my inner fire.”

“So that’s where the magic comes from?” Tony grinned, tapping her chest.

“Oo!” Mana squealed. “Hands off.”


	3. Flight

I felt comfortable in my suit. I flexed my arms and stared at Tony.

Tony smirked within his suit. “You ready for a flight test?”

“I-I’m not sure.” I said.

“You’ve done great in all the simulations.” Tony assured me.

“Simulations aren’t the same as the real thing.” I pouted.

Tony responded by shoving me out the window.

I pinwheeled, as if in slow motion. Falling.

Then the thrusters kicked in and I spun faster faster—WHOA!

I was flying!

Xxx

Tony grinned, flying next to her easily, showing off, doing loop de loops.

Tony flew closer, grabbed her and hand and whooped, swirling through the air.

They rotated slowly and kissed, landing on the balcony of Stark Tower.


	4. Training

Mana met Tony on the training ground and approached him. “Let’s fight.”

“You want to fight?” Tony grinned. “Well alright then.”

The two stood facing each other.

Mana held out her hands and a bolt of water came for Tony and struck him in the chest. He collapsed, then got to his feet holding up his hands.

Tony attacked, with bursts from his hands, and Mana caught them in a bubble.

Tony broke free and managed to get a scratch on her cheek.

Mana fell back on the ground, and then got to her feet. She lunged forward and hit Tony with a wave.

Tony lunged, and then realized that he was covered with seaweed like slime. It was all over his armor and he couldn’t move!

Tony stepped out of his armor.

“All right I concede. You win.” Tony said. “But did you have to slime me? I’ll never get all this slime out of my armor! I’ll have to make a new one!”

Mana chuckled. “I’ve got some stuff that will make that slime dissolve right out. Nice match Tony.”


End file.
